Fated
by princess nanachan
Summary: HOMIN. Oneshot. Alternate Universe Fanfiction. Changmin benar - benar berharap. Bahwa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar. Bahwa ia, memang "yang ditakdirkan" untuk menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Cassiopeia, this is special for you. HAPPY 7THCASSIOPEIADAY!


**For Celebrating 7thCassiopeiaDay**

**..Homin Fanfiction..**

**.**

**.**

**~ Fated ~**

**Cast : Absolutely our dearest Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Changmin POV***

" Oke good, Changmin-ssi.. Sesi terakhir pemotretan sudah selesai.. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya.." ucap manager pemotretan untuk majalah _Harper Bazzar_.

Ya, kalian sudah bisa menebak pekerjaanku bukan?

Aku, Shim Changmin, adalah seorang model profesional. Supermodel tingkat dunia yang seringkali muncul di berbagai majalah dan panggung catwalk dunia fashion.

Tentunya banyak fashionista yang mengincarku untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih, atau bahkan hanya sekedar properti belaka.

Seperti hubungan terakhirku dengan pengusaha fast food terkenal di Korea Selatan, Choi Dong Wook atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Se7en. Aku sudah terbiasa tentunya dengan hubungan yang seperti ini. Ia memanfaatkanku untuk dijadikan model iklannya, kemudian dengan bangganya ia pamerkan sebagai kekasihnya. Bagiku, itu tidak masalah. Karena aku tidak pernah bermain hati dengan siapapun di dunia ini.

Mati rasa.

Ya, kau bisa mengganggapku seperti itu.

Berada di dunia panggung hiburan membuatku tahan mental dengan semua kondisi yang ada.

Membuat hatiku beku akan yang namanya perasaan.

Kecuali satu.

Satu yang selalu saja bisa membuatku menantikan kehadirannya.

Sesibuk apapun jadwal pemotretan dan jam terbangku di ranah catwalk, aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk melihatnya.

Ya, hanya satu itu. Satu yang selalu saja bisa membuatku terpaku di depan televisi atau streaming melalui ipad-ku.

Yang satu itu. Aktor yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, selalu saja bisa menyita perhatianku. Entah apa yang menarik darinya hingga titik mataku selalu saja tak teralihkan pandangannya ketika aku melihatnya.

Seperti saat ini. Usai pemotretan aku akan segera pulang secepat kilat untuk melihatnya di drama pada episode minggu lalu, aku dibuat geram saat harus melihat adegan ciumannya dengan aktris sialan -yang mencuri kesempatan dalam ciumannya- itu. Aku akan tetap melihat dramanya. Karena hanya dengan inilah, aku bisa melihat seorang Jung Yunho, seseorang yang membuat hatiku sedikit mencair, walau hanya melihatnya di televisi.

*** Changmin POV end ***

.

.

*** Yunho POV ***

Hari ini aku mendapat jatah off dari syuting dramaku. Awalnya, aku berniat untuk shopping hari ini. Namun karena merasakan tubuhku yang terlalu lelah, aku mengurungkan niatku dan mengambil salah satu majalah fashion yang ada di ruang tamuku.

Majalah fashion yang setiap bulannya dikirimkan secara rutin ke apartemenku. Padahal sama sekali tidak pernah tersentuh olehku.

" Omo!"

Aku terkesiap sekaligus terkejut saat melihat pose seorang model majalah tersebut yang mengenakan _sabrina t-shirt_ berbalut _sleeveless denim jacket_.

Posisinya yang agak menunduk membuat sebagian dadanya yang terbentuk atletis sedikit mencuat dan menimbulkan kesan sexy sekaligus manly. Sedangkan kaki panjangnya terbentuk indah dengan berbalutkan _denim penny jeans pale grey_.

Dan matanya..

Astaga matanya!

Seandainya ia ada di hadapanku sekarang, sudah pasti aku akan terhipnotis sepenuhnya olehnya. Aku akan bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Seiring pergerakan mataku menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, jantungku semakin berdebar tak pasti.

Hingga akhirnya kutemukan keterangan gambar tersebut di pojok kanan bawah halaman itu.

_Wardrobe : 1st Look_

_Model : Shim Changmin_

" Baiklah, Shim Changmin.. Aku akan mencari tahu lebih tentangmu.. " ucapku sambil kini tersenyum penuh makna pada majalah di genggamanku.

*** Yunho POV end ***

.

.

*** author POV ***

" Changmin-ssi, ada sebuah tawaran baru hari ini.." ucap asisten pribadi Changmin sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

" Apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya sambil membaca koran pagi.

" Ada tawaran pemotretan _wedding dress photoshoot_.. " jawab sang asisten

" Aku malas.. Bukan levelku.." jawab Changmin santai.

" Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, karena ini bukan sembarang pemotretan.. Bukan hanya sekedar pemotretan untuk wedding organizer biasa.. Tapi ini untuk pemotretan tingkat nasional, dimana orang - orang yang diminta dalam pemotretan ini hanyalah artis dan model profesional _high level_.. Dan bukan hanya itu, pemotretan ini juga didukung oleh fotografer dan tim pemotretan tingkat dunia. Itu artinya, kalau kau berasil menaklukkan _photoshoot_ ini, namamu akan semakin besar dalam dunia modelling maupun entertainment.. "

Changmin menurunkan koran yang dibacanya vertikal sedari tadi dan memandang sang asisten di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

" Mereka sanggup membayarku berapa?" tanya Changmin yang kini mulai menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan.

" Setara dengan bayaranmu untuk _Abercrombie & Fitch_.." kini giliran senyuman manis sang asisten yang berhasil membungkam mulut seorang Shim Changmin.

" Ok. _I'll do it_.." ucap Changmin mantap.

.

.

" Yunho-ssi.. Bagaimana tawaran yang kemarin? _You should take it, man_! _It's a great chance_!" asisten Yunho berusaha meyakinkannya.

Hening sejenak.

Memberikan jeda waktu untuk Yunho berpikir dengan matang tawaran yang datang padanya.

" Ok. _I'll do it_.. " ucap Yunho mantap setelah memikirkan kesempatan yang datang padanya.

" _Good_! Aku akan segera menghubungi tim pemotretannya. Dan bersiaplah untung _fitting tuxedo _esok hari.." sang asisten sempat menepuk bahu Yunho sebelum akhirnya berlalu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho sudah tiba setengah jam lebih awal dari jadwal seharusnya di sebuah butik wedding dress terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho pun langsung segera memulai fitting tuxedo yang akan ia gunakan untuk pemotretan nanti.

Dan ketika ia sudah selesai memberikan ukuran tubuhnya pada sang designer, ia yang sudah berniat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, tiba - tiba saja mematung sempurna saat dilihat sesosok makhluk tinggi, ramping, dan sexy memasuki butik itu.

Hingga akhirnya manik mata mereka bertubrukan.

**Deg!**

_Shim Changmin! Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini kau kutemukan_, gumam Yunho gugup di dalam hati.

_Jung Yunho?!_,teriak Changmin dalam hatinya hingga mata bulat Changmin melebar seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Ya, sepertinya ini memang takdir.

Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka pada akhirnya

" Ah, Yunho-ssi, perkenalkan, ini Shim Changmin.. Supermodel yang akan menjadi salah satu partner-mu dalam pemotretan nanti.." ucap seorang designer di dalam butik tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang mantap dan senyuman yang hangat, lengkap dengan tatapan lembutnya, Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang hanya bisa menatapnya takjub.

" Aku Jung Yunho.." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin.

" Aku...Shim Changmin.." ucap Changmin yang menyambut uluran tangan Yunho yang hangat, sehangat hatinya saat ini.

" Senang berkenalan denganmu.. _I think_... _we were__** fated **__to get married_.." Yunho tersenyum jahil ke arah Changmin yang kini wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"_ It's just wedding photoshoot! Not for our wedding..You jerk!_" Changmin kini benar - benar tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam hangat tangan Yunho. Matanya masih bertatap - tatapan intens dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Ia benar - benar berharap. Bahwa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar.

Bahwa ia, memang "yang ditakdirkan" untuk menikah dengan Jung Yunho.

**.**

**~ nanachan ~**

**Ok, first of all, HAPPY 7THCASSIOPEIADAY!**

**Mumpung masih trending topik nih ^.^**

**Ini fanfic dadakan aja, jadi hanya oneshot singkat, padat, dan gak jelas ;)**

**Last, boleh bagi reviewnya? Atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan support kalian ke Cassiopeia juga boleh..**

**Kalo author pribadi sih, udah ngucapin ke uri Changminnie, thanks a lot karena dirinya lah yang memberi nama Cassiopeia.. Semoga sesama Cassiopeia saling menguatkan satu sama lain. No bash. No Confrontation. And say no for ORION! (apa sih? Namanya gak se-cool Cassiopeia gituh!)**


End file.
